Strobe light systems for vehicles are generally known, such as those used on police cars, fire engines, tow trucks, and other vehicles, for visual signaling to alert other vehicles that an emergency condition exists and caution is required.
One known configuration includes stand-alone strobe lights, i.e. each strobe light includes the necessary electronics to display a particular flash sequence or rate. In another known configuration, multiple strobe lights are connected to a central power supply/controller. This system may be programmed for different flash sequences and rates across multiple strobe lights.
However, while a central power supply/controller allows for programming a flash sequence, it requires installation of specialized power cables and connectors to transfer strobe power from the controller to each of the strobe lights, which is labor intensive. Also, there are typically a limited number of programs to run and a limited number of strobe lights connected to the system (usually four). Typically, there is no way to detect failures other than by visual inspection.